Conjunto de drabbles y one-shots
by ElliNovFoster
Summary: U.A — Lo siento, Sasuke— inspiro y me muerdo los labios para no largarme a llorar frente a él, lo miro directo a los ojos y él me devuelve una mirada confusa— Pero esto se termina aquí.
1. Son cosas de lectores

_¡Hola!_

 _Ayer me puse a desempolvar mis viejos escritos y entre todos ellos encontré esto x'D debo haberlo empezado a escribir hace unos cinco o seis años atrás._

 _Aún no estoy cien por ciento convencida de publicarlo pero bah! lo haré de todos modos ¡Espero que les guste!_

 _¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen, siguen siendo y serán del genialísimo Masashi Kishimoto por los siglos de los siglos hehe_

* * *

Son cosas de lectores

Capítulo único

Contuvo la respiración y cerró el libro de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Cómo era posible que Suzanne Collins fuera tan… _cruel_? Alzó la vista, buscando apoyo, consuelo, una palabra de ánimo, ¡lo que fuera! Pero la estancia estaba vacía, salvo por ella.

Hizo una mueca y recordó vagamente lo que el pelinegro le había dicho mientras ella, afanada con la lectura, no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera su libro _"Sinsajo"_ : _"Voy a comprar café, vuelvo en unas horas."_

Frunció la nariz. Sasuke y su estúpida afición por el café, mientras ella a toda costa prefería la leche de chocolate.

Suspiró sonoramente y volvió a fijar su atención en el libro que reposaba junto a ella en el sofá; incitándola a seguir. Se encogió de hombros, prometiéndose que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar con la lectura sin necesitar una caja de _Kleenex_.

* * *

Se sacudió la chaqueta empapada en gotitas de lluvia antes de entrar al departamento.

Asumía que la chica que había dejado en el sofá, seguiría en la misma posición, devorando con ahínco cada párrafo de su libro.

Frunció el cejo al ver el sofá desocupado, salvo por una infinidad de pañuelos repartidos a lo largo de él.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el comedor, dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa y su rostro se descompuso al oír un sollozo que venía de su habitación. " _¿Y ahora qué?"_

Giró el pomo y chasqueó la lengua al descubrir que la chica había echado el pestillo. Entonces un pequeño _clic_ en su cerebro y vio lo evidente: " _Terminó de leer Sinsajo."_

Contuvo las ganas de bufar y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el comedor para preparar la cena. Si tenía clara una cosa acerca de su novia, era saber que la perdería cada vez que terminara de leer un libro o una saga completa de ellos; lo importante es que siempre volvía, aunque tardara un par de días o incluso un poco más.

Escuchó otro sollozo y suspiró. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse tras la puerta y espetarle que nada de eso era real, pero la última vez que lo hizo, la chica le negó caricias y besos ¡E incluso el sexo! durante semanas.

Terminó de poner los platos y se afanó, tal vez más de lo necesario, en la tarea de preparar un poco de café para acompañar la torta de tres leches, que había comprado para la consentida chica que él llamaba novia. A él las cosas dulces no le agradaban en absoluto, pero desde que la había conocido a ella, muchas cosas habían cambiado, incluso sus gustos culinarios.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, nuevamente, tras oír a la chica refunfuñando sola tras la puerta, diciendo cosas como: _"¡Es una insensible!"_ o _"¡¿Cómo es posible que la historia termine así y ya?!"_

Rodó los ojos y encogió los hombros, soplando el humeante tazón de café que tenía entre las manos, mientras apoyaba el cuerpo sobre la encimera de la cocina, esperando.

Le vio salir con el cabello revoltoso y los ojos hinchados. Quiso sonreír, pero la mirada asesina que le dedicó la chica le hizo recapacitar. Alzó las manos en plan de "tregua" y volvió a su tarea de sorber el café, siguiendo atentamente con la mirada cada movimiento de Sakura.

La vio revolotear por la habitación, caminar de allá para acá, perderse en la habitación que compartían y regresar con un cuaderno en la mano y un lápiz en ristre.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Sasuke, intentando disimular la sonrisa que removía su pecho con un pobre y mal actuado carraspeo.

La chica le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio, se acomodó en el sillón, y abrió el cuaderno para comenzar a escribir.

— Es obvio, ¿no ves? Escribiré una carta para _Suzanne_ — respondió con tono seco.

Había pasado a lo menos una hora desde que había dejado a Sakura sola en el living del departamento, escribiendo con ahínco su carta. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a la estancia, en donde Sakura, aovillada en el sillón, no dejaba de llorar.

— ¿Cómo va esa carta? — preguntó, acercándose a la chica, pero ella sólo sollozó todavía más fuerte.

Sakura se levantó a duras penas del sofá y se sorbió la nariz, sin dejar de dar hipidos, y Sasuke se sentó a su lado. La chica de las hebras rosas apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y él le besó la coronilla.

Luego la chica abrió la boca para susurrar:

— Sasuke, me amas ¿Real o no real? — alzó la cabeza con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Y a pesar de que Sasuke era un tipo que prefería a toda costa sus libros de filosofía, medicina, o incluso de arte, aceptaba los gustos de su novia, y aunque no los compartía, había decidido formar parte de ellos, leyendo los libros que ella tanto idolatraba – aunque ella no lo sabía- para que llegados a estos casos extremos en los que ella necesitaba de su apoyo y comprensión, supiera exactamente qué decir.

Entonces Sasuke torció una sonrisa sincera, le apartó un par de mechones rosas de la cara, y respondió:

— _Real._

* * *

— ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que la había visto sentada en el mullido sofá que compartían, devorando cada página de la trilogía de Suzanne Collins.

Sakura levantó las manos y le enseñó la portada de su nueva adquisición.

— ¡Ino me lo ha recomendado! — chilló con emoción— aunque no me dio muchos detalles de la trama y no he querido leer el resumen que está atrás, dijo que me gustaría.

Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente.

— ¿Sakura? — murmuró bajito y con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo— ¿Estás segura de que quieres leer "Bajo la misma estrella" esta vez?

Y la chica asintió con firmeza.

Recordó vagamente haber escuchando a un resignado Naruto diciéndole que Hinata se había pasado dos semanas enteras, tal vez más, lamentándose por el final de ese libro.

 _Mierda._

Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que tendría que hacer antes de que Sakura terminara ese estúpido y trágico libro: Comprar una caja de _Kleenex_ para ella, tal vez dos. Comprar un par de aspirinas para él, o tal vez tres.

 _Y extrangular a Ino Yamanaka._

* * *

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño one-shot! y me lo hagas saber con un hermosísimo Review ! :D Sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y publicando estas pequeñas historias * - *_

 _¡¿Qué les pareció?! Honestamente hubiese deseado tener un Sasuke-kun que me consolara cuando terminé de leer la trilogía de Suzanne Collins, o cuando terminé de leer Bajo la misma estrella; estuve llorando por días y cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de August se me hacía un nudo en la garganta x'D jeje_

 _En fin! Nos leemos pronto y les dejo un abrazo apretado!_

 _Saludoooos *:_

 _ElliNovFoster_


	2. Señor Sasuke

_¡Hola, hola! nuevamente yo por aquí, me he tomado a pecho esto de volver a escribir x'D_

 _Antes que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen y yo sólo los utilizo para hacer algo productivo con mi vida cuando ya no quiero más guerra con la universidad._

 _Recuerdo que hace unos días atrás vi una imagen relacionada con este contexto y sólo pude imaginar a Sasuke sonrojado x'D Desde entonces me dio vueltas la idea en la cabeza y ¡Ta da! Aquí está este pequeño Drabble, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _Inspirado en:_

 _Be the one - Dua Lipa_

* * *

Señor Sasuke

Capítulo único

Los segundos pasan y un tenso silencio se va ciñendo sobre nosotros, a medida que las mejillas de Sasuke se van poniendo poco a poco de un intenso color carmín.

Parpadeo unos segundos y Sasuke chasquea la lengua con molestia.

Entonces veo lo evidente y no puedo evitar soltar una estrepitosa carcajada.

— ¡Te pone, Sasuke!— exclamo y me atraganto con mi propia saliva, mientras un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Me las seco con el dorso de la mano, bajo su atenta y molesta mirada.

Su cejo se frunce cada vez más, sin embargo, el leve sonrojo todavía continúa allí, tiñendo sus mejillas.

Respiro un poco y trato de calmar mis convulsiones.

— ¡Oh, espera a que Naruto lo sepa! — me río nuevamente mientras cojo el celular— No te va a dejar en paz... Señor Sasuke— susurro la última palabra y lo observo fijamente mordiéndome el labio para contener la risa.

Sasuke gruñe, me arroja un cojín con molestia. Estoy apunto de presionar el botón para grabar un audio, cuando Sasuke me quita el teléfono de las manos.

— ¡Oye!— me incorporo sobre la cama y me poyo sobre el brazo, intentando quitarle el celular.

— Por favor, señor sasuke...— me acerco a su oído y sonrío con malicia— por favor... devuélvame mi teléfono... haré lo que sea— suplico.

Y siento la risa emerger de forma estrepitosa por mi garganta, cuando Sasuke atrapa la coleta de caballo que me he hecho en el pelo esta mañana, y la jala hacia atrás.

Entonces ya no es la risa la que escapa de mis labios, sino un vergonzoso y delator gemido.

 _Menudo cabrón._

 _—_ Sí, Sakura...— me arrima un poco más a él y termino sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas— me "pone" que me trates de "usted"— susurra contra mi cuello y jala nuevamente la coleta.

Y yo vuelvo a gemir, ¡Estúpida parafilia!

— De la misma forma en que a ti te "pone" que te jale el cabello, ¿No?— se acerca a mis labios y creo que va a besarme, pero entonces se aparta y me mira con una expresión entre divertida y deseosa— ¿Quieres decírselo a Naruto?

Alza una ceja y me limito a ponerle los ojos en blanco.

— Tu ganas esta vez, Uchiha— y lo hago más por mí.

Porque realmente me avergonzaría que alguien, además de Sasuke, supiera cuáles son mis debilidades. Y por desgracia, aunque aveces por fortuna, Sasuke conoce todas y cada una de ellas.

Para entonces mi respiración ya se ha vuelto irregular y el deseo ha crecido dentro de mí; no sé cómo, pero Sasuke siempre lo consigue.

Esta vez ya no hay diversión en absoluto y siento como mi presión sanguínea se ha disparado acumulándose en un lugar en concreto.

— Señor Sasuke— susurro mirándolo fijamente y noto como su mirada se va nublando poco a poco, y su respiración se vuelve tan irregular como la mía— lo quiero dentro de mí— medio suplico, medio ordeno, ya ni siquiera sé con qué inflexión lo he dicho.

Pero mis palabras surten el efecto deseado y medio segundo más tarde lo tengo contra mí; y el roce de su cuerpo me está volviendo loca.

Sasuke tiene mucha experiencia, y sobre todo, sabe precisamente qué hacer, qué decir y dónde tocar, para que mi cuerpo reaccione a sus caricias.

Giro la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a mi cuello, y gimo bajo el roce experto de sus dedos sobre mi piel.

Y yo, con la poca experiencia que tengo, siempre estoy dispuesta aprender...

 _Y, oh sí, hoy he descubierto que a Sasuke lo pone que lo trate de usted._

* * *

 _Si ya has llegado hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia y me lo hagas saber con un lindo y sensual review * - * Sólo te toma unos minutos y tu humilde servidora es mucho muy feliz!_

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustan las historias de este estilo? ¡Háganmelo saber con un review! Así me inspiro y sigo escribiendo cosillas como esta :')_

 _También, he comenzado a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, una historia relativamente larga pero aún no estoy cien por ciento segura de comenzar a publicarla... ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

 _En fin, les dejo un apretado abrazo y nos leemos pronto!_

 _Besos!_

 ** _ElliNovFoster_**


	3. Somebody Else

_Inspirado en la canción: Somebody Else - the 1975_

* * *

Somebody else

Capítulo único

.

.

.

— Estoy saliendo con alguien— susurro evitando su mirada.

Porque sé que en cuanto mire esos orbes negros toda la confianza que he sentido hasta este momento se irá al traste.

— ¿Qué?

Esperaba que gritara, que estallara como las cientos de veces en que habíamos discutido, sin embargo, se mantiene ahí frente a mí; y juro que sus palabras calmadas me hieren más que sus gritos molestos.

Siento como si una daga me atravesara el corazón.

Me aclaro la garganta, sin dejar de mirarme la punta de los zapatos.

— Lo que has oído— balbuceo— he conocido a alguien más en estos seis meses.

Juro que puedo oír los latidos frenéticos de su corazón tras sus costillas, aún así su respiración se mantiene regular, y continúa en la misma posición que en los últimos cinco minutos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio, Sakura?— murmura bajito y me animo a levantar la mirada.

Mi corazón se parte en mil pequeños pedazos más, si es posible. No hay ira en absoluto, ni rabia, sólo decepción y tristeza.

— No puedo seguir así, Sasuke...— me zumban los oídos y apenas puedo respirar— la distancia me está matando...

Llevamos dos años con esta rutina, cuando Sasuke entró a la universidad a la que siempre había aspirado; y que lo mantenía a doce horas de distancia.

Al principio fue soportable, hablábamos todos los días, siempre había mensajes que leer; hasta que las cosas se pusieron complicadas, las llamadas eran más cortas, Sasuke siempre estaba cansado, la rutina nos estaba matando. Aún cuando me esforzaba por compatibilizar mis tiempos a los suyos, aún cuando trataba de viajar a verlo cada vez que tenía tiempo y dinero...

Entonces comenzaron nuestras peleas por teléfono y distintas chicas empezaron a aparecer cada vez que subía fotos a sus redes sociales; entonces también aparecieron los celos y mis inseguridades. Ino decía: _¿Cómo vas a echar por la borda cuatro años de relación?_ Pero ella no sabía el dolor que sentía cada vez que lo veía dedicarle sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas a otras chicas que no era yo...

 _—_ Tal vez no vas a entenderlo— susurro con las palabras adheridas a mi garganta.

Sus salidas a fiestas, sus redes sociales, la chica pelirroja que siempre lo acompaña en sus fotos de _instagram_ me golpean los recuerdos como un latigazo. Entonces encuentro nuevamente el valor que había perdido minutos atrás.

— Lo siento, Sasuke— inspiro y me muerdo los labios para no largarme a llorar frente a él, lo miro directo a los ojos y él me devuelve una mirada confusa— Pero esto se termina aquí.

Me tiemblan las manos y las piernas se me vuelven de gelatina cuando veo cómo sus manos hacen ademanes de atraerme contra sí.

Pero él lo sabe tan bien como yo, que no podremos soportar otros cuatro años con esta misma rutina. Sus manos se congelan a medio camino y caen a sus costados.

Parece derrotado, ambos lo estamos; pero ya no puedo...

Le dedico una última mirada, tratando de guardar en mi memoria cada detalle de él, de su rostro, de su cuerpo. Quiero decirle que es mentira, que no he conocido a nadie, que él es el único hombre en mi vida y que, a pesar de la distancia, siempre fui fiel a nuestra relación. Pero sé que si lo hago, hará todo mucho más difícil para los dos.

Me alejo de él lo más rápido que puedo antes de que me largue a llorar frente a él, sintiendo que dejo parte de mi alma a su lado; y me subo al tren que me llevará a casa.

Cojo el móvil que ha comenzado a vibrar en mi bolsillo y rechazo todas sus llamadas. Lo veo hacerse más pequeño a medida que el tren abandona la estación y correr detrás como si hubiese salido de una especie de trance. No soy capaz de contener las lágrimas.

Me permito ser débil, y en cuanto he rechazado otras cinco llamadas tecleo rápidamente un mensaje.

 _"Te mentí, Sasuke, no estoy saliendo con nadie... Pero esto es lo mejor, para los dos."_

Doy a la tecla de enviar y apago el móvil.

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! No sé qué opinarán de esto, aún no estoy cien por ciento convencida de lo que acabo de escribir x'D Escuché la canción Somebody Else de The 1975 y simplemente fluyó por mis dedos y creo que en un momento se me escapó de las manos._

 _En fin, espero que lo disfruten y me hagan sabes sus opiniones con un Review :')_

 _¿Qué opinan? Honestamente me dio pena terminarlo así, con un Sasuke corriendo tras un tren que lleva a una Sakura convencida de que la relación a distancia estaba destinada al fracaso..._

 _Les leo en los comentarios y les dejo un apretado abrazo!_

 _ **ElliNovFoster**_


End file.
